1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a strap adjustment assembly for adjustably interconnecting the edges of a garment, bag, cap or the like by means of a strap or belt, and more particularly to a strap guide for use in such a strap adjustment assembly.
2. Prior Art
Various strap adjustment assemblies have been used for adjustably joining the edges or parts of an article such as a garment, cap, bag or the like. Such known strap adjustment assemblies generally comprise a strap guide of hollow rectangular shape mounted on one of the edges of the article and guiding around its one bar an end portion of a first strap which is secured at another end to the other edge of the article. For mounting, the rectangular strap guide is attached to one end of a second strap by looping the end around another bar of the guide and sewn to itself, and then the second strap is sewn to the one edge of the article. The known strap guide thus arranged is difficult to attach by sewing to the article.